Angelica Pickles
Angelica Pickles (born May 12, 1988) is a character voiced by Cheryl Chase and is among the series' original characters. She is a spoiled brat and the cousin of Tommy and Dil Pickles and serves as the main antagonist of the series. In 1999 TV Guide declared her 7th in their list of "Top 50 Greatest Cartoon Characters of All Time". She is the arch-enemy of Tommy Pickles and the other Rugrats. Appearance Angelica has shoulder-length yellow hair tied in pigtails with purple bows. She wears a purple sleeveless thigh-length dress, a red and black long-sleeved blouse with flared cuffs, blue and green spotted tights, red ankle-length socks and purple shoes. During season 1, she wore diapers over her tights. In season 2, she wears panties. Angelica's trademark is her favourite doll, Cynthia. Rugrats # Angelica can best be described as the spoiled, mean, selfish, vicious, cruel and bossy cousin of Tommy and Dil Pickles. She's quite devious, and also she is bratty. Despite her cuteness and beauty, she is known for her frequently manipulating the babies for her own gain and calls them "dumb babies," though she really is a baby herself in the Rugrats series, being only a year older than Chuckie. When the character Susie Carmichael was introduced, she was soon favored among the babies, causing Angelica to become jealous and start a rivalry. Her parents Drew and Charlotte are hardly ever around because of their jobs, so her aunt and uncle (Stu and Didi) often babysit her; her parents rarely punish or discipline her, so it's usually up to her aunt and uncle to do so. However, there is one exception. The only time Angelica was visibly punished by her parents in the episode Runaway Angelica, where she is yelled at by her father and sent to her room for disobeying her father's orders for not going into her father's home office without permission. Most other times, her parents just scold her instead of threatening her with punishment for her bad behavior. Until Susie Carmichael came along, Angelica was unique among the regular children in that she could properly talk to grown-ups, and as such, she acted nicely towards the adults, and was notoriously mean to the other babies, especially by lying and distorting their view of the world. When Susie was introduced, Angelica soon became a rival to her and often competed with her. Almost every time Susie is in an episode, Angelica is in it, as well. Although, despite this, Susie's introduction episode did not feature Angelica. Angelica and Susie are the only characters who didn't appear in the two Rugrats pilot episodes. In Cool Hand Angelica . Despite acting mean to the babies most of the time, it is revealed in the 1995 season finale "Moving Away" that she was the reason Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil befriended each other and, even more, that Angelica considered the other babies her best friends. Also in "Aunt Miriam" its seen that Angelica takes a lot after her great aunt Miriam as she and Lou have the same relationship she has with Tommy. Which also means its possible that like Miriam, Angelica may just be jealous of Tommy for being more loved one and popular one. In In addition to that, while she also craves her parents' attention, it is visibly seen that her aunt Didi, Uncle Stu, and Grandfather Louis spend more time with her than her own parents. So its possible that she has a better relationship with them and seems to care deeply for them because they give her more attention. One possible example could be in "The Baby Vanishes", when she believes she's invisible she becomes greatly upset when her Aunt Didi ignores her. Thus believing she's lost her ability to be seen by one of the few people who gives her attention. And in addition in "The Santa Experience", she believes her grandfather's story about getting coal and tries her best to undo the damage she's done to the twins, Phil and Lil. Her first word and favorite food is cookies, and she refuses to eat broccoli. After every spoiled conduction, she gets a sudden consequence. (In "Fountain Of Youth", the inflatable boat drops of from the twig and covers Angelica.) , as seen in the episode All's Well that Pretends Well, and she makes a mess when she eats. Though it is possible that Angelica's spoiled behavior may also be reflected from her own parents. Charlotte is in a way spoiled as through means of her work, and tries to teach Angelica to be strong, dominating and not take no for an answer in her own words "in a male dominated society". However because of this, she unintentionally distorts Angelica's ideas on how to be with others. Her Oggy and the Cockroaches counterpart is Joey, both are leaders and the shortest of their villain trio. In All Grown Up * In itself as a part of Angelica's maturity and beauty; she now wears her hair down, she goes after boys more often (in the Rugrats, though, she was shown to have crushes on a few toddler boys), and has grown out of the habit of carrying her doll Cynthia around although in one episode of All Grown Up Angelica desperately tried to get Cynthia back because Charlotte Pickles gave Cynthia away. Still, a few parts of Angelica's former personality remained; she is still very bossy, spoiled, and mean, but now to a lesser degrees. Angelica is still envious of Susie, mainly because of Susie's excellent singing abilities and beauty. But still, like they sometimes did in the Rugrats series, they sometimes stick together when something isn't right. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Pickles Category:Females Category:Preschoolers Category:Villans Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Girls Category:Rugrats Category:All Grown Up